A high power lithium ion battery is a current developing direction. A conventional high power lithium ion battery is manufactured by insulating a cathode plate and an anode plate by a separator, and alternately stacking the separator and the electrode plates repeatedly to form ten to hundred pairs.
In a conventional lithium ion battery stacking device, when a manipulator hand moves from one side to another, electrode plates are sucked by the manipulator hand from a cathode plate box and an anode plate box, and alternately placed on a stacking platform. Meanwhile, the separator is moved with a sucking disc frame and is folded repeatedly, by which the electrode plates and the separator are stacked and assembled to form a complete cell. The conventional stacking method of the lithium ion battery uses three-station type stacking manner, whose stacking route is through electrode plates picking up, positioning, and stacking.
However, in the conventional lithium ion battery stacking device, more than one plates may be picked in one picking step. Moreover, the dust adsorbed on the cathode plate and the anode plate is difficult to be cleaned, thereby affecting the performance of the lithium ion battery.